girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-01-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Well, I wouldn't say I'm astonished to have Snacky as the head bad guy, but I certainly wouldn't have predicted it either. How did Tarvek know? And, how did he know where to find them? Bkharvey (talk) 06:06, January 4, 2019 (UTC) I admit that the Snacky reveal surprised me a bit, but I was not too surprised that Tarvek found him out. I'll cut him some slack for being stuck in the time stop and missing two years of politics and intrigue, but if he's going to maintain his status as a good sneaky snake, he's got to do some good spy work eventually. (And finding out Higgs doesn't count, since he clearly suspected him before the time skip.) Also, if anyone else is curious, Snacky's last appearance was . And he is apparently missing from the group that gets attacked . So that all makes sense; Snacky apparently peeled off from the group that went to see Vapnoople just before they got there, and started directing the attacks. Which also means that he hasn't witnessed anything that suggests that the current "Tobber" is a fake. Also, Tarvek's last appearance was , I'm pretty sure. So at some point when the gang was investigating the Tobber-related "boilerghast" incidents, Tarvek must have split off from them and started his own investigation. Quantheory (talk) 07:03, January 4, 2019 (UTC) : So, is Snacky also Mr. Eyeball? Bkharvey (talk) 07:13, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :: Seems at least probable, but not certain. It would make sense that he wears his glowing eyegear as more than a fashion statement. Perhaps In Universe, blepharoplasty has monstery side effects. 9thGeneral (talk) 01:38, January 8, 2019 (UTC) I find it odd that Snackelford doesn't seem concerned about Agatha ending up working with "Tobber", does he think he can get her on his side or is he just underestimating her and everyone with her? 07:17, January 4, 2019 (UTC) : Eh? He was worried enough to send minions to attack "the outsiders." But it wouldn't surprise me if he underestimated Agatha; after all, she's a gurrl. Bkharvey (talk) 17:14, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :: He must know who Tarvek is, why wouldn't he be worried about him, and Agatha is a Heterodyne, did he not take that seriously? -- 06:44, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Also, Agatha and Tarvek just got here and are presumably focused on their own research, while Homlomium and Trogulus were on the verge of unravelling their entire cabal. I do think Snackleford being involved increases the odds that Bunstable's death was poison rather than an accidental overdose.PhoenixTalion (talk) ::: If Rakethorn's attitude is typical, than Tarvek has successfully presented himself to English intelligence as a useless fop. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:09, January 6, 2019 (UTC) : What I don't understand is why Vapnoople and Homlomium is a likely pairup. Yes, yes, both study "monsters." But Vapnoople is interested in genetic modification of species, while young Tobias studies naturally occurring seventh-dimensional beings. I don't see these as syncretic topics. And I especially don't understand why Trogulus would take the huge risk of visiting Vapnoople in disguise. Bkharvey (talk) 20:38, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :: For the last, he's trying to trick the Gray Hoods into thinking Tobber is still alive, and making a quick "secret" visit to Vapnoople would actually be safer than risking a meeting with any of the normal dome inhabitants. Of course, he still got caught, but that was maybe the theory. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:33, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: Ah, I see. And he was caught only by the good guys. But I suppose all will be explained after a brief "you aren't fit to clean a Smoke Knight's knives" demonstration from Tarvek. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 03:38, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :: Tobber has , enough that Trogulus says “sometimes I fear I was hired simply for my looks”. In fact, the general perception is that Not getting that Tobber would only have an interest in n-dimensional monsters ... sounds like Tobber would have plenty to talk to Vapnoople about. Scientician (talk) 06:25, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: It's true that I'd forgotten about that remark. But now that we know both that Snacky's a bad guy and that the bad guys' plot is about Tobber's multidimensional work, which had particular relevance to Mechanicsburg, we have to take everything he's ever said, especially everything he's said to Agatha, with a grain of salt. Tobber may have liked monsters in general, but I bet Snacky was particularly worried that Tobber might have conjured up a seventh-dimensional one. Bkharvey (talk) 07:40, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::The way Dr. Vapnoople called him "Young Tobias" (not Tobber, not Professor Homlomium) suggests to me that he was a former student or at least a prior acquaintance, making him a logical stop on the "no, Tobber's still alive, really" tour. Tobber also had entire notebooks about undersea monstrosities and secret societies involving monsters, so I think we can accept that he really wasn't just interested in extradimensional entities.PhoenixTalion (talk) 16:04, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::I was thinking that the whole idea of such a "tour" is really risky, considering Troggy's iffy command of English idiom. ("Oh, the terrible pain of a mammal who has lost his skin!") Especially anyone who's met Troggy before would instantly figure out who's what. Bkharvey (talk) 19:45, January 5, 2019 (UTC) I'm trying to decide whether the éclat-ness of seeing Snacky's face in the last panel, just as Tarvek is saying his name, outweighs the breaking-suspension-of-disbelief-ness of his hood suddenly being pulled back without him, or anyone, having pulled it. The suddenness for the reader of finding out who it is, versus the isn't-Tarvek-smartness of him saying the name while the hood is still obscuring his face. Bkharvey (talk) 20:56, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I have a radical idea. Not my idea, actually; I got it from the Babylon 5 fan encyclopedia: We should have a page-by-page set of pages, either in parallel with the existing "Forum:" pages or replacing their content after some time, maybe a year or so, containing stood-the-test-of-time notes about forward references (a/k/a spoilers), like this: : Vol 1 Page 1: The storyteller is the in-comic representation of author Phil Foglio. He is a recurrent character in the series, playing an important role as the unknowing messenger from Baron Klaus Wulfenbach to his son Gil . The stuffed dinosaur at his feet is "the Winslow," also a recurrent character (prop?). Does that feel worth doing? Bkharvey (talk) 06:31, January 6, 2019 (UTC) : Could you provide a link to a few places where it works well for B5? Argadi (talk) 20:09, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :: Semi-spoilers in the "Watch For" section, but the whole structure is what I'm proposing: ::http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/guide/005.html ::http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/guide/008.html ::http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/guide/038.html ::http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/guide/060.html ::Bkharvey (talk) 21:29, January 6, 2019 (UTC)